


Ghost

by Alexwoohu



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Double Entendre, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwoohu/pseuds/Alexwoohu





	Ghost

一进门，Eggsy就看见Harry像从宇宙大爆炸、一切的起始就坐在那儿从未挪位似的啜饮那杯马丁尼。 长裤的每道褶皱都一如继往地完美无缺，Eggsy发出不甚文雅的一声抽气。Harry举杯致意“欢迎回家，孩子。”

“Eggsy？”

“就这样吗，欢迎回家，这就是所有你想说的？欢迎回家？Valentine对你脑袋开了个洞。整整一年。我为你默哀了,我就要放下了, 上帝啊我发誓我放下了，而现在你就在这，坐着你的小椅子喝着你的小破酒好像什么都没发生。请告诉我这是真的，天啊求你了，我需要这是真的， 你看起来就像是我的Harry。 你是鬼魂吗? 告诉我如果现在触摸你会不会直直穿透你的身体就像空气？就像...”  
“呼吸，Eggsy。”  
“天啊，好的，好的，只是别消失，别他妈再离我而去。”  
“答案是否定的。”  
“Huh？”  
Harry松了松领结，饮尽杯中最后一滴 “不是鬼魂，我保证。你大可以碰我，而不用担心自己把我穿透"

他微微一笑“至少不是以这种方式。”


End file.
